Naruto: Hogwarts Chronicles
by FFZ3ldaKnight
Summary: Shinobi reach beyond their borders at the end of the war. Naruto heads off on a new assignment as a teacher. Is Hogwarts ready to face the number one hyperactive knuckleheaded ninja?
1. A Change in Winds

**(A/N: Author's Note): Hello, this is my first story. Advise is always welcomed, but flames will be put to good use turning bad comments to ash. Obviously I don't own either Harry Potter or Naruto.**

 **Chapter 1: A Change in Winds**

Deep in the Elemental Nations there lies one of the five great Shinobi powers Konohagakure. Atop Konoha's Hokage monument on the fourth leader's head sat a lone blonde Shinobi known by all as Naruto Uzumaki. His ocean blue eyes stared down upon Konoha from his father's head in contemplation. The Fourth Shinobi War ended ten months ago. With the conclusion of the war, peace has finally been achieved between the Shinobi nations. An unforeseen consequence of the nations uniting forces was a drop in Shinobi requests. Their livelihood at risk, the Shinobi turned to the seas to find more opportunities to bring revenue to the village.

It would be only a few months later that the Shinobi would discover the Magic community. It seems a bit silly to keep civilians in the dark about the going ons of the world, but the Magic community insisted that the Shinobi keep themselves secret from their "muggles". After lengthy communications between each other, the Magic community has opened itself up to Shinobi work. In a few short days, Naruto is to head off on an assignment in the Magic community. A Hogwarts school wants a shinobi to jumpstart a class about different Magic communities, since chakra and magic are the same. The current Hokage, Lady Tsunade, thought it would be a great opportunity for Naruto to gain experience in leading, being a diplomat, and the joys of paperwork.

The idea of leaving his village for ten months isn't ideal and Naruto wouldn't refuse his mother figure. Looking into a new culture and making new friends is always welcomed. The main thing that Naruto doesn't like about his new assignment is the fact that he'd have to leave Hinata behind. During the Fourth Shinobi War, Hinata confessed to having feelings for him. At the time, Naruto couldn't act on them since he had a terrorist group after him. With the end of the war, he could return her feelings. They were just beginning to explore a relationship with her when this mission was thrust upon him. After some encouragement from Hinata, Naruto plans to keep in touch with his new girlfriend when at Hogwarts.

The sun slowly sets upon Konoha. Slowly standing and placing his hands behind his head, Naruto heads off to his apartment. The next few days past by in a blur. Most of his time is spent with Hinata, though Naruto does spend some time with his teammates and friends. He spent a day having an all out three-way fight with Kiba and Lee. One afternoon was spent having an eating contest with Choji. Naruto and Hinata went on a double date with Shikamaru and Temari. Eventually it is time for Naruto's assignment to start. The majority of his friends arrived at the north gates to bid him farewell. Sasuke couldn't see Naruto off, since he was still off on his repentance journey. Sakura spent most of her days in the hospital, but luckily was able to see him off. Ino was hanging off of Sai's arm as they waited for Naruto's ride to show up.

It happened in a flash of white. One moment Naruto and his friends were waiting by the gates by themselves, the next an old man in a grey cloak was among them. The ninjas jumped back suddenly due to instincts, each one preparing a jutsu to use in a second. Naruto observed this newcomer warily. He had long wavy silver hair and beard. His electric blue eyes seemed to twinkle in amusement. Sensing no hostility from the man, the ninja slowly calmed down and approached the man.

"Evening, my name is Professor Dumbledore." The words spilled out of the man's mouth yet the words did not match his lip movement. "I've come to collect the Shinobi Naruto for his assignment."

Naruto thought back towards his mission briefing and remembered that the name of the Hogwarts school's headmaster was Dumbledore. He nods slightly letting his friends know it is alright before looking at the headmaster. "Excuse me Professor-san, but why is your mouth moving differently than the words coming out?"

Dumbledore nodded before making a slight "ah" sound. "It is because I am using a translator spell on myself. I, along with all of the faculty and students, speak and write in English. It will be necessary that you learn how to speak and write it as well. But do not worry, we have an extensive library that you can learn from." His eyes sparkled. "And your Hokage says you have an interesting way to learn very quickly."

Thinking on how he learned wind nature and sage mode, Naruto chuckled slightly. "Yeah…"

Turning back to his friends, Naruto gave his farewells. One by one, his friends gave him hugs, handshakes, or fist bumps. Eventually all that was left to say goodbye was Hinata. Naruto smiled softly as they embraced each other. Hinata kissed him lightly before leaning back slightly. "Remember to write back often."

Naruto grinned. "I'll write every day!"

They shared one more kiss between each other before separating. Naruto walked over to Dumbledore, letting him know that he was ready to leave. Dumbledore nodded as he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. Within another flash of white they were gone. Naruto's friends slowly left the gates to return to their daily lives. As she was leaving, Hinata turned back and stared softly at the spot her boyfriend was at with a slight blush and smile. "Naruto, good luck."


	2. A Path to Knowledge

**(A/N): Here's chapter two of Naruto: Hogwarts Chronicles. Helpful advice is always welcomed. Remember I don't own either Naruto or Harry Potter.**

 **Glossary: unless otherwise mentioned**

 **Bold : spells/jutsus**

Underline : letter

 **Chapter 2: A Path to Knowledge**

Naruto stumbled slightly in the stone office. A second before he was outside the main gates to his village, now he was in a large office. Regaining his balance, Naruto looked around. The room was spacious with a large desk in the center. The desk seemed highly cluttered with a variety of books, scrolls, and trinkets. The walls were covered in old paintings most likely the old headmasters or old friends. A slight movement caused a deeper examination. The people within the paintings were moving! The majority of the painting people had their eyes glued to papers they were writing in. Those that weren't talked quietly amongst themselves. Full bookshelves lined where moving paintings weren't hanging.

A slight cough drew Naruto's attention back towards the Professor that brought him here. Dumbledore was holding a scroll out to him. Opening the scroll, a brief scanning told Naruto that the scroll's contents was a list of the school's rules and regulations. Dumbledore motioned for the ninja to follow him. After traveling down a short spiral staircase that was later sealed off by a gargoyle, they began to move past many moving paintings. Naruto returned the greetings that a few of the paintings gave him before continuing to observe the rest of his surroundings.

Dumbledore smiled as the blonde Shinobi looked about the castle in wonder. It was quite surprising for the wizarding world when people with an interesting Magic started popping up across the globe. Naturally, those in power quickly cleaned up the Shinobi's mess with introducing Magic to the muggles. To think that there was a whole continent hidden within the Bermuda Triangle! Not only that but it was filled with these Shinobi people. The idea was simply amazing and startling. The contact between the wizarding world and the Shinobi had to be handled delicately lest a war break out. Luckily the Shinobi just got out of a war and weren't to keen on entering a new one.

Communications between the Shinobi and wizarding communities was very promising. After achieving peace among their people the necessities of economy required them to seek more work elsewhere. In the same way Shinobi needed more work, the wizarding world needed people of their talents. Magical creatures manage to slip into the muggle world all the time. There are thousands of magical smugglers that manage to escape the ministry. The fact that Shinobi have multiple experiences beside handling criminals and beasts gives them many options with integrating themselves into the Magic community. Their willingness for discretion in sensitive operations is just a bonus.

After months of notes and studies, the best Magic scholars within the department of mysteries verified an interesting piece of information. These Shinobi were wizards! There are slight variations in how they do Magic though. While most wizards in today's age use wands to cast Magic, these Shinobi cast Magic through hand gestures. Those Magic scholars studying the Shinobi along with the best "medic nins" from the Elemental Nations determined that shinobi's "chakra coils" act in a similar manner as a wand's core. Both use Magic, but while a wizard's Magic is molded within the wand, a shinobi's Magic is molded within their body. This slight difference in how their Magic is formed and controlled means that they have a whole different style and library of Magic.

For the past few years, Dumbledore knew that the school's education was starting to stale. With the ninja's seeking jobs, he knew an opportunity when he saw one. His reasoning for a shinobi to lead a new cultural class was simple. Besides the fact that a cultural class would have benefited the students greatly since there are numerous types of wizarding communities, teaching the students about different magic cultures can inspire new ways of thinking and promote Magic discovery. A Shinobi would be the easiest way to test the class out. They are the most unknown and anything they teach would be guaranteed to be new. After a quick letter sent and form filled out, Dumbledore had a new teacher for the year. He could worry about a more permanent position later.

Eventually, Dumbledore led the blonde Shinobi known as Naruto to the school's library. After explaining the basic rules for the library and handing a Japanese to English dictionary to Naruto, he let the ninja run free in the library. It was to Naruto reading a dictionary that the librarian, Irma Pince, walked up to Dumbledore.

"Evening Madam Pince," Dumbledore greeted the librarian with a twinge of amusement in his voice.

"Headmaster," Irma replied dryly. She was probably still upset about when he tried to get a book from the library published for muggles. "May I ask what you are doing here with a student without his robes on?"

"Ah, Naruto's not a student here." Dumbledore's eyes crinkled. "He's a new teacher."

"What!" The librarian took a step back in shock. Looking towards the book the blonde was reading caused deep concern within her. "But he looks so young and it appears he can't even speak English! How can you expect him to be able to teach students if they won't be able to understand him at all?!"

Dumbledore just smiled. It was then that the dictionary Naruto was holding snapped shut. The sound drew the headmaster's and librarian's attention. The blonde stretched and slapped his whiskered cheeks with a large "Yosh!" Putting his hands together in a cross shape, Naruto shouted " **Shadow Clone Jutsu!** " The library was then filled with smoke. Irma coughed on the smoke while waving it away. When the smoke cleared, she choked.

Where once was one blonde there were now many. A literal army of clones marched off and started pulling every book off the shelves. Everywhere Dumbledore looked was a clone reading a book furiously. He laughed joyfully at the grande use of a clone Magic not seen outside the Elemental Nations before. This is what he wants his students to see. New magics to inspire their minds. A thud sounded to his right. Looking down, it appeared that the librarian fainted. No matter, she'll be fine eventually.

A Naruto walked over to the librarian and poked her gently, his face full of concern. "Is she alright Dumbledore-san?" The English words rolled off his tongue in a distinct Asian accent. Already Naruto was speaking in English with only a few hours of study.

Dumbledore waved off Naruto's concern. "She'll be fine Naruto, why don't we leave your clones here and meet the rest our colleagues."

Naruto looked unsure, but with a bit of prodding he nodded. He then burst in a cloud of smoke, signaling that he was in fact a clone. A bit of shuffling movement later, a new Naruto appeared before the headmaster. Together, Dumbledore and Naruto left the library to seek out the other teachers. The rest of the day was spent talking with a variety of faculty members and exploring the castle. Dumbledore noted that with each hour spent, Naruto's English got progressively better. It came to a point that Naruto's English became so fluent that one could mistakenly assume that he was born and raised in England! Their tour of the castle ended with Dumbledore leading Naruto to his quarters for the year. It was a simple room located one floor up and to the right of the gryffindor common room entrance. The room just held a single bed and a desk full of blank scrolls. Naruto spent that night writing a letter home before heading to bed.

Irma woke in the library close to the end of the day. Rubbing her head at the slight headache that she had, Irma wondered what happened. Slowly the events that transpired earlier flew in her head. Dumbledore brought a young foreign teacher to the library. The youth put his hands together and created clones to read the books. The Books! Irma's head shot up quickly and looked around frantically. Running through the library, her mouth began to foam. Every single book from the entrance all the way to the end of the restricted section was in precarious stacks throughout the library. Not a single book was on a shelf! It would take weeks to sort through it all and it was that… that… what was that demon's name? Naruto! It was that Naruto's fault! A dark look crossed the librarians face as she stomped her way to the library entrance. Pulling out her wand, she began a long and very specific spell. When she finished, she walked into the library and slammed the doors shut. In the coming days, students would note that the library was locked and had writing all over the door. In large angry red letters was: " **Library Closed Temporarily! Naruto Uzumaki BANNED FOR LIFE!** "

Dear Hinata,

A funny thing happened yesterday. Dumbledore brought me to the library so that I could prepare myself for the class I'm going to teach. It's pretty surprising that the dead last is going to be a teacher right? Well the class is going to be pretty simple to teach anyway. Dumbledore told me to just teach the students about our ninja careers and how the villages work in general. Oh, right! Well when we were in the library, the librarian freaked out about my Shadow Clones. She sent me this letter that yelled a lot. The letter told me that I was banned from the library! Crazy right? It was a good thing that I learned everything from the library then. I read every single book in the library yesterday, so I don't have to worry about missing something from there. Anyway, I wanted you to know that today went by fairly easy and that I miss you. Write to you soon.

Love,

Naruto


	3. Hogwarts Newest Teacher

**(A/N): Hey everyone. Here's chapter 3. Like always, I don't own either Naruto or Harry Potter.**

 **Glossary: unless otherwise stated**

 **Bold : spells/jutsu/bjuu talk**

Underline : letters

 **Chapter 3: Hogwarts Newest Teacher**

If one was to ask a regular student if they like their school, they would generally get one of two answers. One reply would be that yes they do like their school. This is usually followed by a myriad of reasons ranging from "I love to learn the quantum mechanics of the hyperbole expansion" to "I like my school colors". The other reply obviously would be in the negative. This could be because the student doesn't like their teachers, classes, or fellow students. It could even be because they simply hate being at school. Now if one was to ask Harry Potter if he liked his school, they would be surprised to find he doesn't like his school. He would immediately reply that he loves his school. The reason why is simple and yet strange. He loves his school because of Magic.

Harry did not have a good upbringing. His parents were murdered when he was young and he was sent to live with his aunt and uncle. His family hated his parents with a passion due to past slights. This caused Harry to be the center of abuse and ridicule for many years. It all changed however on his eleventh birthday. When he turned eleven, he received his Hogwarts letter. He learned of the secret society that he has a strong connection to. Harry learned he was a wizard.

Harry's first year at Hogwarts was filled with wonder. He was just entering the wizarding world and learning about his parents' true history. He made friends with the smart Hermione Granger and the sociable Ron Weasley. With his friends by his side, he was able to surpass many obstacles. He survived his encounter with the dreaded Lord Voldemort not once, but twice. He defeated Professor Quirrell and survived Professor Snape's scrutiny. He became the seeker for his house's quidditch team and caught the golden snitch. After multiple puzzles and surviving Fluffy, Harry was able to stop a dark plot.

Harry's second year was a drastic change from the first. His Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor was an idiot and a fraud. There was a deadly basilisk loose in the castle. Hermione was petrified by the snake. He and Ron were almost eaten by Hagrid's Spider's children. Harry tricked his nemesis, Malfoy. He befriended the ghost Moaning Myrtle. In the end, he saved Ron's sister, Ginny, from being sacrificed to bring Voldemort back to life.

Harry found out he had a godfather in his third year. His godfather was wrongfully accused of killing muggles and assisting in the deaths of his parents. Ron's rat turned out to be a pedophiliac old man. Hagrid made an awesome teacher for the Care of Magical Creatures class. Dementors are horrible creatures that Harry learned how to protect himself from. His Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was a friend of his parents and is a werewolf. He almost died because his teacher is a werewolf and from being swarmed by dementors. Time travel is not as great as it seemed when Harry did it. Near the end of the year, Harry saved his godfather Sirius and Buckbeak the hippogriff from being executed.

Thinking back on his past years at Hogwarts, Harry notices that there are a lot of times he almost died and yet he still looks forward to coming back to school. Harry shrugged, if it wasn't normal someone would have shut the school down before now. Harry joined his friends within the Great Hall, sitting down near the front of the gryffindor table closest to the teacher's table. As people were talking amongst themselves, Harry could hear friends welcoming each other back. Amongst all of the cheer were whispers of what happened at the Quidditch World Cup. To think that Voldemort's followers would have the audacity to terrorize everyone especially since there were only a couple of them. It is only more sad due to the fact that there were literally thousands of witches and wizards there that did nothing but flee.

Slowly the noise of students began to quiet down as they began to notice the headmaster standing at the podium. Apparently Harry zoned out through all of the first year's sorting and Dumbledore was already up there to give the school welcoming speech. Dumbledore waited until the Great Hall was filled with silence. He stared out among his students and smiled. This year would be one to remember. "To those here for the first time, I say welcome to Hogwarts. To those returning here, I say welcome back. Mister Filch would like me to remind you all that the Hogwarts banned list has grown and you can view the whole list in front of his office on the door. Additionally, we will not have Quidditch this year."

The Great Hall broke out in chaos. Students were yelling all over about how it was unfair to not have Quidditch. It seemed like the students were about ready to start throwing things or cast spells before Dumbledore stepped in. "Silence!" The Great Hall became dead quiet instantly. Giving a slight huff, Dumbledore continued. "As I was saying, instead of Quidditch this year a special event will be held. Hogwarts has been chosen."

Dumbledore was interrupted again, but this time due to the ceiling becoming a hazardous storm the second a grey haired man limped through the main doors. Barely even looking towards the ceiling, the man pointed his wand towards it. He let loose a spell all the while moving towards Dumbledore. When the spell hit, the ceiling turned back into a tranquil night sky. Dumbledore and the strange man embraced each other. The man muttered something along the line of having the ceiling fixed before heading towards the teacher's table and having a seat.

Dumbledore shook his head in slight amusement. Alistor always had a head for theatrics, even with his paranoia. "That was Alistor Moody. He is to be this year's Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Listen to him well, for he has a lot of experience he can share." Dumbledore smiled and clapped. "As I was saying, Hogwarts has been chosen to host a tournament that hasn't been seen in a long time. The Triwizard Tournament will begin on Hallowe'en. A single champion from each school will be chosen to compete in three dangerous and difficult tasks. Upon completion, the winner will receive honor, glory, a prize of one thousand Galleons and the triwizard cup!"

Students began to talk amongst themselves excitedly. The Weasley twins shared a grin and said "wicked" at the same time. Dumbledore waved for everyone to quiet down. "Also, with the reinstatement of the Triwizard Tournament, the heads of the Department of International Co-operation and Department of Games and Sports at the Ministry of Magic have decided that new safety rules be in place, including that no student under the age of seventeen will submit their name for consideration."

Dumbledore could easily hear all of the disappointed cries from those unable to apply for the tournament. Children rarely think of the dangers that entail this quest for "honor and glory". "Finally," Dumbledore announced. "We will be having a new class available for students this year. The Wizarding Cultures class will be required for all fourth years this year but optional to all other years. If you would wish to join, let your Head of House know by the end of the night. Otherwise, I'll let the Wizarding Cultures teacher introduce himself." With that said, Dumbledore returned to his seat.

The Great Hall was filled with hushed whispers until quieting down when a great pressure was exerted upon everyone. It was dead quiet as the students were waiting on their supposed new teacher. The air seemed to thicken slightly as the student began to get uncomfortable in the growing silence. Then as if a switch was turned on, a large deep sound echoed off the walls. It sounded like a deep drum banging in a slow loud rhythm. Looking about, it appeared as if the sound was coming from nowhere. Suddenly the drums picked up speed as two great pillars of smoke appeared on either side of the main entrance. The drums went back to their slow beating but with the addition of a lighter drum sounding in time. The smoke faded, revealing two orange hooded figures banging their drums in time. They suddenly drummed faster as more smoke pillars appeared in a straight line all the way up to the podium. Another pair of hooded drummers appeared and drummed in slightly varying sound with each pair of smoke pillars that faded away in an ascending order. Each drummer sped up their time whenever a new pair of drummers appeared before slowing back down. The drums filled the Great Hall until it all stopped.

" **From the far off lands of the Elemental Nations…** " A loud deep voice resounded before the drums went off very quickly.

" **Trained by the toad sages of Mount Myoboku…** " The voice resounded before the drums went off again. " **Jinchuriki to the Great and Powerful Nine-tailed Demon...** "

" **Women love him… Men wish to be him… His enemies fear him…** " The two hooded drummers that were closest to the podium stopped their drumming and held out their hands. Their actions drew the students' attention.

" **He is…** " Bright blue orbs appeared in the hands of hooded figures by the podium.

" **The great...** " The orbs were drawn back as if to be thrown.

" **The powerful…** " A cloaked figure fell from the sky and landed exactly on the podiums' eagle head. As the figure slowly turned around on the eagle head, seeming to defy the laws of physics, he drew back his cloak. At that same instant, the blue orbs were launched into the air.

As the cloak finally revealed the person underneath, the orbs exploded into a brilliant light show. " **Naruto Uzumaki!** "

The voice ended with the revealed teen, for he looked far too young to be a teacher, giving a dazzling smile and thumbs up. Silence greeted him. All of the hooded figures and drums disappeared in smoke as Dumbledore's clapping filled the quiet room. Dumbledore thought it was a spectacular opening, but the students continued to stay silent. Maybe it was too much for the students. Maybe he shouldn't have asked Naruto to give a grande entrance to draw in more students for his class. Oh well.

Naruto continued to smile, a small sweat drop appearing on his face. He briefly coughed into his fist before jumping off the podium. "Right, I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'll be teaching Wizarding Cultures this year! Let's all get along and have fun yeah?!"

Harry stared at the new teacher briefly in silence. The teacher looked like he should be a student, not a teacher. The three weird whisker marks on each of his cheeks gave him a wild look, not what one would expect from a teacher. The blonde teacher coughed into his fist again and walked off to the teacher's table and sat down next to Hagrid. It actually looked a bit ridiculous with his young face between Hagrid's burly height and the old face of Professor Flitwick. Also, why is the librarian glaring at the him? Unfortunately Dumbledore said that fourth years are required to attend his class… wait a minute. Where is his class even located and what are the required books?! Turning to Hermione, since she knows practically everything, Harry can see the worried look on her face as she came to the same conclusion he did. Maybe Professor Mcgonagall knows since Dumbledore said to speak to the Head of Houses about taking the class. Why does he always seem to get stuck with either weird teachers or teachers that almost kill him?

Dear Naruto,

I'm sorry to hear your introduction didn't go as planned. I'm sure Jiraiya would have appreciated it anyway. Thanks to peace between the nations, I'm currently preparing for a mission in the Land of Wind. Gaara thinks that the byakugan working alongside his sand would make searching for ore deposits easier. Kiba accidentally knocked this kunoichi in a river today and was chased by her giant cat partner. Akamaru was rolling on the ground laughing. Shino is thinking of applying for a teaching position at the academy. I think he might still be upset over being overlooked in your farewell. Next time you see him be sure to give him a big hug. I miss you too and can't wait for your next letter.

You have my love forever,

Hinata


	4. Shinobi 101: Naruto’s First Class

**(A/N): Hey everyone. Here's chapter 4. I don't own either Naruto or Harry Potter.**

 **Glossary: unless otherwise stated**

 **Bold : spells/jutsu/bjuu talk**

Underline : letters

 _Italics : inner thoughts_

 **Chapter 4: Shinobi 101: Naruto's First Class**

Hogwarts is a school for the training of witches and wizards. It was made and altered by the best witches and wizards of each era. Every stone, brick and every plank of wood that has been used to create the school has thus been formed from Magic. Magic is a living force. To constantly practice and put Magic in a building is to continually seep Magic into its very core. It is from this that allows the castle to birth it's own Magic. Hogwarts has become alive and uses it's Magic to help the students within it. Whether this be making a shortcut between buildings so that a particularly slow student can make it to class on time or creating a room for students to practice volatile spells in depends on it's mood. Because of this, no one knows the true number of rooms and secrets within Hogwarts' walls. The Marauder's Map is the only thing that comes close to providing an actual answer, but it still falls short by a grande margin.

The moment Dumbledore signed the Hidden Leaf contract, Hogwarts knew. Hogwarts knew that it would be receiving a new teacher and the class he would be teaching. Hogwarts knew that the Wizarding Cultures teacher would be Naruto Uzumaki. Just as it knew that, it knew exactly what Naruto would want and need for his class. When Naruto eventually came onto the grounds and walked with Dumbledore, he would be shocked. Hogwarts built the perfect classroom for him.

Across from the entrance to his room a small paper door formed. Instead of acting like other doors within the castle, the door would slide into the stone wall. Earth greeted the entrance. From the door, a loose gravel path lined with a variety of foreign flora led upward to a grassy hill. Large trees as tall as some of Hogwarts' towers surrounded the hill before heading off in a mile in each direction. Where the hill leveled off was three large posts overlooking another path that led down to a small lake. The air smelled like a mix of Mount Myoboku and Konoha. It reminded Naruto of home.

When working the new class into the class schedules, Dumbledore decided to squeeze it into the break that the students have after lunch. Once a week, from 1:00pm to 1:50pm, each House would have a separate Wizarding Cultures class. This allowed room for any additional students who wished to take the class while also keeping the numbers relatively manageable. Ravenclaw started the class on Monday. Hufflepuff had the class on Tuesday. Gryffindor followed the class on Wednesday. Slytherin finished the class off on Thursday. Friday was left free for any student to seek Naruto's advice. Since the first day of school starting was a Friday, Naruto spent the first few days planning his class out. Time passed by rather quickly until Monday arrived.

The clock hidden by the central post slowly passed 1:01. Naruto's class was supposed to start. Unfortunately it appeared that only one of the students was able to find the classroom. A quick command and puffs of smoke had the rest of the students being slowly brought into the forest classroom by clones. As the students entered the clearing on top of the hill, they talked amongst themselves while looking around. Naruto was currently sitting crossed legged on the central post in his classroom. His eyes were closed in a meditative trance. One student noticed this and poked his cheek to see if he would react. But alas, Naruto was dead to the world. One could only wonder what was going through his head at that moment.

' ** _Got any nines?_** ' Kurama asked Naruto in their shared mindscape.

' _Go Fish_.' Naruto replied while looking at the cards in his hands. They have been playing Go Fish for the past twenty minutes. ' _You have any threes?_ '

A card slid off of one of Kurama's tails into Naruto's waiting hand. It was then set down next to a matching card. ' _Have any sixes?_ '

' ** _Go Fish… Have any ones?_** ' Kurama closed his eyes briefly, taking a quick scan of the clearing. ' ** _Are you going to start your class soon?_** '

A card flew out of Naruto's hand like a shuriken and landed next to the ones card Kurama set down during the throw. ' _I will when they actually start to follow the directions_.'

In reality, there was a stack of identical papers on the post left of Naruto with 'Each Student Take One' written on it. On the back of each paper was a general list of what they would be discussing during class and how the class will operate. After reaching the end of the page, students were to find a seat in front of him and wait quietly. Unfortunately all but one of the students were still standing along the edges of the clearing talking to each other.

' ** _Have any nines?_** ' A slight curse from Naruto caused Kurama to grin. He placed his last card down next to the one he took off his face after Naruto threw it there. A slight sigh from Naruto drew Kurama's attention. ' ** _You're going to have to start this lesson eventually_**.'

Naruto sighed again. ' _I know, I was just hoping that a few of them would have used their brains._ ' He shook his head before slowly standing up. Turning away from Kurama he began to walk. ' _Wish me luck…_ '

The clock struck 1:20 and began to ring loudly, drawing all of the students' attention. The class quieted down as they noticed Naruto looking at them. He stared at them briefly before looking down at the only student sitting in front of him. The girl's silvery eyes seemed unfocused as a content smile graced her face. The thin wand poking out of long curly dirty blonde hair gave her a slightly ditzy look. All of the students froze as a heavy pressure filled the area. "You weren't on the list of fourth years, which means you are a third year." His words came out softly yet there was a hidden edge that sent a chill down some of the students backs. "What's your name?"

With a slight "oh?" sound, the girl's eyes focused onto Naruto's. "Luna, Luna Lovegood." The girl was unfazed.

Naruto nodded briefly in acknowledgement before continuing his scrutiny. "How did you end up here?"

"I asked my head of house, Professor Flitwick. He told me the time to be here and that the location was obvious. Naturally this meant that the classroom was either near your quarters or your office. Since the standard directory on the back of every House Common Room door did not have an office listed down it meant that the classroom was near your quarters. Once up there it was a simple matter to look for a door that stood out, which a paper sliding door does among a castle filled with thick oak doors." Naruto frowned in concentration. She smiled back as she continued to answer in an airy manner. "As for why I'm sitting on the ground, I simply followed the instructions on the paper you expected us to pick up."

Naruto's intense gaze and frown made some of the students worry for the girl. It seems as if any second the teacher was going to lash out towards her. While there are some people who talk about 'Loony Lovegood', most if not all don't mean to bring her any harm. After a half minute of scrutiny, the air brightened. As if passing some sort of hidden test, Naruto's eyes curved upward as he grinned. "So far, you're my favorite student."

Most of the students looked on in shock that their new teacher just blatantly stated that not even one day into his class he already had a favorite student?! And it was 'Loony Lovegood', the girl that rambles on about nargles! Just then Professor Uzumaki took note of the rest of the students before gesturing towards a stack of papers on a post that some were just realizing was there. "Grab a sheet and find a seat." His voice seemed bored and slightly disappointed. Until shouting "Now!" when none of them were moving. That got them hustling. A bit of shoving and paper crinkling as everyone rushed for the papers and a seat.

Once everyone was seated, Naruto asked the one question most of the student had on their minds. "Do you know why we are just now starting class more than twenty minutes in?"

Silence greeted him. Naruto sighed. "I was testing your ability to plan and think."

Silence continued to greet him. The blank stares were starting to grate on Naruto's nerves. "You all are from Ravenclaw! The house herald as the one having some of the brightest minds! You didn't think at all about where the class was located. Most of you wouldn't have made it to class if I didn't take pity on you." Waving his hand, Naruto gestured towards the post left of himself which still had a few papers on it. "Some of you didn't even notice the stack of papers that specifically told you to take one!"

Examining the paper, the students were starting to feel slightly embarrassed about standing around for the past twenty minutes. Sensing that his point was finally starting to get across, Naruto continued. "Where I am from, we have a saying. Look underneath the underneath. This means that you can't always accept things at face value. The answer won't always be given to you. Sometimes the answer given is completely wrong on purpose! You have to be able to sift through information to find the cold facts that lead you to the truth."

Naruto placed his right hand on the post he was sitting on. Unwinding his legs, Naruto swung them behind him. The momentum generated from the movement brought him to a full one armed handstand on the post. With a twist of his wrist, Naruto brought his right foot down upon where his hand was. Continuing his show of strength and dexterity, Naruto kicked himself off in a backflip away from his students. Some of the students had their jaws hanging open at the display. Stretching a bit, Naruto walked around the posts with his hands behind his head. "Dumbledore wants this class to teach you about different Magic using cultures. I say this instead of wizarding cultures because it is a bit of a misnomer."

Seeing the slightly confused looks upon their faces, Naruto decided to elaborate. "Where I am from, we do not have wizards and witches. What we have are Shinobi or ninjas."

"From a biological standpoint, wizards and ninjas are exactly the same. We both have Magic, though we call it chakra." Naruto held his hand out. A ball of rotating energy formed. "The difference is how we apply our Magic."

The ball of energy drew wonder from the students as they watched it slowly dissipate. "I am a ninja from the Elemental Nations. Throughout the year, I will try to give you as much information as I can about life there and about the style of our Magic."

"I plan to enforce what I teach you with exercises based on lessons and past experiences I have had." Naruto's cold eyes pierced his student's souls. "So far what you all have showed me has been very lacking… with the exception of Luna." Luna smiled and nodded.

"Wizards and witches are slow. You all are too slow when compared to Shinobi. What this means is that we will be having the first half of each class spent doing exercises until I deem you all acceptable."

Some of the students began to grumble slightly. Who was this guy to suggest that they needed to exercise more? Suddenly, Naruto disappeared. He reappeared instantly in front of the leftmost post. Suddenly a cloud of dust rose up slightly from where Naruto was previously standing before drifting off. The cloud took a vague path around the students before stopping at where Naruto was currently standing. Naruto could have moved in a way that wouldn't move the earth beneath his feet, but he wanted to make his point obvious. Some of his students stared at him in awe of the speed he moved at. That was as fast as some of the best brooms on the market!

"I'll be putting you through paces to bring you up as close to Ninja standards as physically possible." Naruto smirked. "When I'm through with you, you'll be some of the strongest wizards and witches alive."

Some of the students wondered how exercises would make them the "strongest". What they didn't know but would come to realize as the year progressed was that "strongest" was a loose term. They wouldn't need a vast repertoire of spells to blast their opponents away. They didn't need super speed and strength to work through their problems. The "strongest" comes from the ability to reach your limitations and break through them. To know their limitations and to use their abilities to their max potential was what made the best.

With a great clap, Naruto gained their attention again. "Right! I'll stop the lecture for today so that we can get a jump start on our exercises. I'd advise you now that it would be a good idea to continue practicing them throughout the week and resting over the weekend. Start off with fifty push ups followed with fifty crutches." He grinned as some of his students seemed to pale. They have no idea what is in store for them. "After that, I want fifty jumping jacks and ten laps around the clearing. Once you've finished that, you're to start all over again." The students just stared at their teacher blankly as he gently shooed them on until they began to exercise.

As the minutes went by, the students began to slowly tire. In the beginning it was easy. Sure their cloaks were snagging on themselves every now and then, but the exercises didn't seem too hard. It was after the five minute mark when things went downhill. Their cloaks began to absorb sweat and cling to them. Their arms began to hurt. A few students' legs gave out during the laps. All that blasted teacher did was just yell at them to continue as he leaned against one of the posts. As students began to fall down unable to continue, Luna was forced to go on. Apparently this particular teacher had the 'tough love' mentality and forced poor Luna to continue even though she was collapsing after every minute past. Some of the students began to thank the heavens that they weren't the teacher's favorite student. Fifteen minutes in, the last member of the class that was still standing collapsed to the ground. Poor Luna looked like death was just about to pick her up.

Naruto's clock struck 1:50 and began to ring again. Naruto nodded and smiled at his students. "That's all that's planned for today. I wanted to ease you guys into this, so we won't be starting anything to strenuous early on." The Ravenclaw students stared at him dumbfounded. That full body workout was light! Ignoring his students' incredulous looks, Naruto continued. "Just remember to show up on time." Taking a look at their grass stained robes, he also advised them to come in wearing something they could run in.

Seeing that their teacher didn't have anything left to say for the day, the students began to get up and slowly make their way out. Naruto started to pick up the loose papers that a few left behind. After placing all of the papers in a conveniently hidden crate, Naruto noticed he still had one student left in the clearing. Luna layed sprawled across the grass with her eyes closed. Her face flushed and full of sweat. Checking her vitals, Naruto determined that she just passed out due to exhaustion. She'll be fine with a few hours of rest. Slinging her over his shoulder, Naruto dropped her off at the hospital wing. After notifying Luna's teacher that she won't be coming to the rest of her classes for the day, he walked off to visit Hagrid.

The next couple of days seemed to play out exactly the same with just a few minor differences. The Hufflepuffs seemed fairly plain from the perspectives of the other House students, but Naruto knew they were wrong. Hufflepuff seemed to be the ones that adapted to the exercises the easiest. Apparently every member of their House exercised frequently to support their Quidditch players. A true 'win together, lose together' concept taken as far as possible. They constantly supported each other and made sure everyone was brought to their highest level possible. Naruto could not ask for more perfect acts of teamwork. Which is why he rewarded them by increasing their reps by a hundred and changing the laps around the clearing to be laps around the lake. Hard, tear bearing suffering to bring that group even more close. Kakashi-sensei would be so proud.

The Slytherins were a bit of a pain. Constantly complaining throughout the entire class. That blonde one that 'Less Intense Wizard Danzo' turned into a ferret earlier in the week had to literally be dragged to class! They just did not want to do any kind of work. They arrogantly expected to be treated well because some of their parents are on some "Whizzing Pot". Who cares about the parents. These exercises could save their life someday. Seriously, Slytherin is supposed to be the most Shinobi-like House and they couldn't even last ten minutes into their exercises.

Naruto was currently unsure of his views on the Gryffindor students. The majority of them acted in a similar pattern as Hufflepuff with a few exceptions. One of the students, Harry if he remembered right, was completely shocked that he didn't react to his name. It was like he expected Naruto to know his name like some celebrity. Then there was this Ginny Weasley girl continuing to stare at Harry throughout the duration of the class with a small blush. Naruto put them through the paces just a tad bit harder than the Ravenclaws but not as hard as the Hufflepuffs. The did fairly well. The two Weasley twins looked very angry though. They shouldn't have joined the class if they didn't expect to be required to pull their own weight.

Overall, Naruto was fairly please with his students. They won't be tree climbing for a while, but they are at a decent start. The next couple of weeks will be just a basic overview of the nations and the villages. Perhaps if they improve enough by the time the other schools arrive he'll start them on the academy three. As Naruto was thinking on this during his "office" hours of the first week, Naruto came face to face with his first ghost.

During his brief time at Hogwarts so far, Naruto has yet to meet any ghost. Sure he saw some flying around the Great Hall when the term started, but none actually came up to him. When Naruto decided to meditate while waiting for any student to show up, though he doubted that a student would during the first week, a ghost in an orange outfit came in and began to throw a variety of items all over the place. As the items for which the ghost threw hit the trees and ground, they did a variety of things. Some fizzed and released large quantities of foam. Others sparkled and released light amounts of flames, scorching a few of the trees. Loud bangs and random animal noises filled the clearing. Naruto opened a single eye to observe the ghost.

When he was younger, Naruto was deathly afraid of ghosts. It stemmed from the fact that there was a ghost, that looked a lot like Tobi now that he thought about it, that would constantly stare at him on his birthday at night whispering "not yet" to himself. At the time, Naruto had no idea of how one could harm a ghost. When that ghost smacked him for trying to get help, Naruto knew to be afraid of ghosts. As he grew older though, Naruto grew out of his fear. Meeting a ghost that only wanted to let his friend be unsummoned and "super gramps" taught Naruto that ghosts were not evil. Hell, he was only able to meet his parents because they were ghosts. After many hours of debates with Kurama, Naruto theorized that ghosts could be harmed by nature energy since technically ghosts are just the leftover energy of a person with their personality imprinted on it.

Observing the ghost currently terrorizing his classroom, Naruto came to the conclusion that the ghost was harmless. It was fairly obvious that the ghost wanted nothing to do but cause trouble. Since it wasn't doing any permanent damage and wasn't trying to physically attack him, Naruto decided that it was attempting to prank him. It didn't appear to be very bright which meant that someone else convinced it to "prank" him. Stilling himself slightly, Naruto entered sage mode. If one of his darling students wanted to prank him, he will find out. In a burst of speed, Naruto grabbed the ghost by the neck. Peeves gasped and shook in fear as he was unable to breath or escape the blonde's grip. The little pranksters will find out what it's like when you disturb the Prankster from Hell. Naruto grinned, his canines growing as his whiskers darkened. Oh yes, they will know true fear when he is done with them.

Dear Sakura,

I wanted to thank you for sending that hawk with some old textbooks from our days in the academy. Some of the wizards seemed intrigued that we use hawks instead of owls. The texts will be put to good use in my class. I'm teaching before you. Ha! You can't call me a Baka anymore. Well besides that, I was wondering how you've been. I wanted to let you guys know I'm doing alright and that my first class has gone fairly well. Miss all of you guys and waiting for a response back.

Your friend and teammate,

Naruto


	5. Pranksters, Seals, and Kimonos

**(A/N): Hey everyone. Here's chapter 5. It's a bit longer than my other chapters by a fair margin. To any wondering about wizards learning chakra techniques, I hope this chapter explains my reasoning well enough as to why I'm letting them. Don't worry about power balance. I don't plan on giving them any character's signature moves like Naruto's rasengan or Kakashi's chidori. Naruto will be giving them the basic of basic Justus. The kind that every ninja knows and usually always has a workaround. The kind like henge, bunshin and the all powerful Kawarimi. Praise the Log! It's not just a one way transaction either. Remember Naruto has Hogwarts' entire library in his head. He's definitely bringing a collection of spells home. To those wondering about the participants of the tournament, you'll have to wait and see. But don't worry, you'll probably find out either next chapter or the one after that. I haven't quite decided whether or not what I have planned will be two chapters or not. We'll see. Anyways, thanks for all of the support so far and I hope your enjoying this story as much as I am. Like always, I don't own either Naruto or Harry Potter.**

 **Glossary: unless otherwise stated**

 **Bold : spells/jutsu/bjuu talk**

Underline : letters

 _Italics : inner thoughts_

 **Chapter 5: Pranksters, Seals, and Kimonos**

Gryffindor Common Room is a large spacious room that separates the House's boys and girls dorm rooms. Plenty of book filled shelves and tables for studying lined the back wall. In the center were a variety of red and gold couches facing a large fireplace. The Fat Lady guards Gryffindor's tower jealously, never letting anyone in without the password. As the years go by, those who stay within its sanctuary become all the more familiar with each other. They may not know every Gryffindor by name, but they surely can recognize a fellow one. This made it all the more strange about an unfamiliar toad sitting upon one of the window sills.

The toad was fairly large, about the size of a softball, and had a variety of brightly colored stripes. It just showed up on Monday and hasn't left the Common Room since. Asking around led to nowhere, since none of the Gryffindors recognized the fellow. The toad did nothing but stare off into some unknown place. One student bravely (or stupidly) touched the toad to see if it was poisonous or hexed. Since nothing happened except for the toad croaking, the students deemed it harmless. Some students would conjure a fly near it every now and then to watch it's long tongue catch a snack. Eventually the students would come to ignore it. Trevor, Nevil's toad, would occasionally be spotted on the same sill. The mysterious toad and Trevor would croak back and forth between each other for a couple of minutes at least each day. The toad would eventually be forgotten about.

The Wednesday of the second week of school started off strangely for the Weasley twins. When they woke that morning, they found themselves surrounded by books. The books lined all the way around their beds and were stacked in a pyramid enclosing their beds in darkness. After they broke out of their makeshift tombs, they went and opened their trunks to change. Their clothes weren't in their trunks! For some reason, all of their clothes were hanging all over the Common Room. It was obvious that someone pranked them but who? The prank was decent but it wasn't the best. When they attempted to reach for their clothes though they were suddenly bombarded with orange paint!

Looking about, the twins attempted to retrieve their clothes a second time only for the pair they each grabbed start to turn into large amounts of foam that stuck only to them. Light laughter was heard about the Common Room. Ignoring the giggling of their fellow Gryffindors, the twins noticed a ghost poking his head through the wall. It was Peeves! Peeves came in and hovered above the two boys and began to shake a scroll around. The scroll started to let loose little white flakes. The twins stared at Peeves blankly. Why on earth was Peeves pranking them? He usually only pranked students and teachers who either deserved it or left themselves as too large of a target to ignore. When asking Peeves why he was doing this, he only replied with 'he scares me more' and continued to rain a variety of powders and liquids on them.

Eventually, the twins were able to convince Lee Jordan to let them borrow a set of robes. Despite the itching and uncomfortableness that came from whatever was dumped on them, they were determined to keep their pride in tacked. Unfortunately, Peeves continued to follow them around that day. He continued to shower them with mysterious flakes that itched and buzzed around their heads when they were supposed to study. No matter what any of the teachers did, Peeves hounded them. Eventually it was time for Wizard Cultures. At least they can watch Peeves annoy that Professor as well. As the Gryffindors walked into the clearing, Peeves continued to hover over the twins' heads.

"That's enough Peeves, you can go."

"Aye Aye Captain" Peeves saluted the professor before sticking his tongue out towards the twins. He then turned around and left.

The twins stared in shock. Not only did Peeves followed the blonde's orders, which he was known to listen only to Dumbledore before, he turned on them. Even worse, Naruto sent Peeves after them! This means war! Ignoring the looks on the twins faces, Naruto told the class to begin their exercises. Before they could even start though, Hermione asked a question that has been bugging her since Naruto told them to exercise last week.

"Professor, why on earth are we spending half of the class exercising? This class is meant for us to learn about other wizarding cultures and magic. How can exercising teach us that?"

Naruto listened intently. Despite her tone being condescending, she had a good point. So Naruto decided to ask a question of his own. Nodding to himself he looked out among his students. "What is magic?"

Most of his students looked dumbfounded at such a question. Magic was magic. There isn't an explanation about magic. Hermione decided to be their class spokeswoman since she is the smartest Gryffindor. "Magic is a supernatural force that encompases the world. Wizards are able to force their will upon magic to manipulate the world around them."

Naruto nodded. "That is a fairly textbook answer. It is correct and yet it is also wrong."

Naruto turned around and went behind some trees. A few of the Gryffindor stretched their necks or leaned to try to get a good look at what he was doing but they couldn't see anything. A lot of rustling, creaking, banging, and sawing sounds later, Naruto could be seen dragging out three large chalkboards and setting them up in front of the training posts.

The leftmost board had a large image of earth on it enveloped and split in a myriad of colors. Within each color was a variety of plants, animals, and people. The center board showed a large image of a cartoonish person with a wizard hat holding a wand sending out a stream of fire. The wizard had two colors turning around in its body with one of the colors streaming towards the wand. The wand had its own color in the center that mixed with the color from the wizard on the edge creating a new color which was sent into the flames. The rightmost board showed a large cartoonish person with a headband on holding their hands close to their mouth. Like the wizard, they had the same two colors swirling within its body. But unlike the wizard, the two colors combined into a new color in the ninja's lungs which followed up the ninja's throat and into the flames.

Naruto pulled out a kunai and pointed to the leftmost board. "Magic, or Chakra as it's known in the Elemental Nations, is an energy that can be found throughout the world." The kunai pointed to a variety of creatures and plants within different color categories. "It can be found in every living thing. Wands have Magic because their cores were once part of a living thing. As an energy, it comes in many different forms. This is why different 'magical beings' can use different types of Magic."

"What about muggles? How could they possibly have Magic, but can't use it?" A student raised their hand and interrupted.

Instead of getting upset over being interrupted, Naruto decided to continue his explanation. "Just because someone has Magic, doesn't mean they can use it. It's the same reason why 'squibs' can't use magic, but can use items that require magic. There's a biological element within the body that allows a person to control the flow and direction of Magic. 'Muggles' can't use magic because there is a slight defect within them that prevents them from controlling the flow and direction of their magic. This is why a wizard and a 'muggle' can have a child and the child can use magic. My friend Rock Lee would be considered a 'squib' in your society. Like all 'squibs', he can't use magic but can use magical items. The reason why goes back to that biological factor. The same defect within 'muggles' are with 'squibs' to a lesser degree. Instead of being unable to control both the flow and direction of magic, they could be able to control either the flow or the direction. Lee can control the flow but not the direction. He can push his magic into items so that they can do their magical function but can't form any magic that requires the manipulation of magic. There can be 'squibs' who can control the direction of magic but not the flow. Those could potentially do spells as long as the spells they use are within the natural magic flow rate within their bodies. Moving on."

Naruto pointed to the cartoon wizard and then the cartoon ninja. "Magic within people is made up of two types of energies, mental and physical." Pointing his kunai at the wand within the wizard's hand, he continued. "Wizards only use the mental energy when casting a spell with a wand. The wand adds it's own physical energy to that energy which is used to create the desired effect. In this case a bout of flames."

Touching the side of the chalkboard, Naruto spun it slightly revealing the other side. It revealed a cartoonish wizard exactly like the previous one except that it didn't hold a wand. The two colors within the wizard mixed together before entering the flames.

"It's only when a wizard is doing a spell wandless that they use their physical energy. One of the reason why it's difficult for wizards to do spell wandless is because they are used to using spells with a wand. Remember the wand adds its own physical energy into the spell instead of the wizard when he casts it. This means that the wizard is unused to having his physical energy being used for a spell. This also means that they will need to supply the required amount of physical energy for the spell themselves when they cast the spell wandless. The physical energy requirements is a reason why wandless Magic is considered advanced. The older a person is the more physical energy they have. This allows them to use wandless magic. The more fit a person is, the more physical energy they have as well. Ironically, the unknown principles within advanced forms of wandless magic is a part of the basics for my type of magic."

Naruto walked over to the last chalkboard and pointed towards the cartoon ninja's center. "Shinobi use magic by combine their physical and mental energies within the body. Since they are providing both the physical and mental energies themselves, they don't require a wand."

Naruto spun the board around. This side of the board had a variety of pictures of hands in different shapes. "Like how a wand's movement and chant casting affect a spell, Shinobi use a variety of hand signs to affect a spell." Returning the board to its previous side with the ninja, Naruto continued. "Going back to the basics of our type of Magic, remember the main principle of Shinobi magic is using their own physical and mental energies for casting magic and not a wand. This means that we need to increase our own physical energies in a way other than just growing older. How can we increase our physical energy?"

Hermione sighed sadly as the point was fairly obvious. "By exercising."

Naruto grinned. "Exactly. The reason why Shinobi are stronger and faster than the average wizard is because we exercise. We require the higher amount of physical energy to use our spells." Naruto's eyes hardened as some of the students began to feel nervous. "One of the main dangers in using your physical energy is that if you use all of it while you are exhausted, you will die."

Naruto looked among his student with a serious gaze. "The main reason I'm having you all exercise is so that you all can build up on physical energy. From the feel of it, some of you are reaching academy student levels already. I want to make sure everyone's magic or chakra levels are high enough before I even attempt to teach you a jutsu from my homeland."

Seeing that Hermione sat down and the rest of the class in silence, Naruto nodded. "Alright, let's resume our exercises."

The class slowly began to do their exercises. Harry's mind wandered while he worked them. To think that magic was everywhere. The idea of the Dursleys using magic sent a shudder down his spine. Thank Hogwarts that they couldn't access magic. It seems strange to think that muggles are the same as wizards. Just two years before, Harry learned of the blood purists ideology. With the introduction of all of the scientific knowledge that the Elemental Nations are bringing into the Wizarding world, it could unbalance society as they know it. The Elemental Nations are bringing out answers to questions that have been hidden deep inside the Department of Mysteries. The ramifications of what any of the knowledge from the Elemental Nations could bring is already affecting the Wizarding world. Already the newspapers are being filled with columns on actions Shinobi have taken. Tales filled with the strength and power of the Shinobi being used. There are already wizard activists against the Shinobi entering their society, protests about how they are messing with centuries of tradition. On top of that is a variety of muggleborn wizard and Shinobi mixed groups being formed against how the Wizarding government is currently being run, including acts of blood supremacy and the non-existing non-human rights. Perhaps one of the reasons that Dumbledore is having this class is to try to promote peace and understanding between the different Magic societies.

Harry was eventually shaken out of his musings when the class ended. Surprisingly enough, he didn't feel as tired as he did the last time they did these exercises. The rest of the day went by fairly normally, though Hermione was strangely silent for the rest of the day. When everyone retired in the Gryffindor Common Room for the day, they discovered the Weasley Twins' missing robes and clothes in the center of the room in neat stacks. The fact that no one knew how it all got there seemed to send excited shivers down the twins' spines as they began a heated discussion between themselves about how they'll get revenge against their Professor. Mutters on how they'll protect their pranking title could be heard as they made out vast lists of supplies and plans.

The next couple of weeks would be filled with a variety of strange events and catastrophes. Wednesday would find Professor Naruto's entire classroom colored orange. From every blade of grass to far off trees was the color orange. Even the lake was orange. Whoever painted or charmed the classroom must have spent hours changing the colors of every little thing. All that the students got from Naruto for a reaction was a slight widening of the eyes. Looking about the classroom in slight wonder, a small tear came from his eyes. The twins shared a grin and a fist bump. When Naruto seemed like he was about to burst into tears of anguish, he wiped an eye and smiled brightly. "It's beautiful," Naruto whispered. The twins' grins failed as their teacher didn't react how they expected him to and the rest of the lesson continued on as normal. The Slytherins would note the following day that the Professor would be found in his class lamenting about the "best room color" disappearing.

The Friday of the Orange Incident, the twins were walking to their first class of the day when they were covered in smoke. When the smoke cleared, instead of their normal school robes, they were found wearing tight green jumpsuits. When they headed off to Gryffindor Tower to change back into normal robes, they would find themselves in a troublesome situation. They would find that no matter what they did, be it putting on someone else's robes or throwing the jumpsuits out the window, they would always walk out of the Common Room in tight green jumpsuits. After missing two classes, they resigned themselves to their fates and walked off with their heads held high. The teachers seemed to ignore the Weasley twins as they went about their business. They would later begin to strut along the halls when they received catcalls and jeers from a variety of students. A few of the female students and one nondescripted male even pinched their buttcheeks as they walked by.

The next Monday during breakfast, Professor Flitwick began to spin and float up into the air after drinking from his cup. Vicarious laughter drowned out the Weasley twins muttering of confusion. It was only when they noticed that Naruto was smirking behind a raised goblet that they knew what happened. Somehow, Naruto knew they put their movie inspired Floating Fizzy Formula into his drink. He must have somehow switched goblets with his neighboring Professor without anyone aware. Flitwick's classes would be suspended for the day as he spent that time in the Hospital wing waiting for the magic to end.

The Thursday following the Floating Flitwick event saw a variety of soup dishes for lunch. When every Gryffindor had begun eating, everything seemed fine. Suddenly though, the Weasley twins began to spew fire out of their mouths as their faces became a hot red. They hurriedly grabbed their goblets and began to continuously fill them with water. With the goblets full, they chugged the soothing liquid as fast as possible. The burn in their throats did not stop. As they refilled their goblets, billows of smoke escaped their lips. A few students looked towards their own bowls of soup. The few who made their bowls from the same soups as the twins looked at their own stomachs in trepidation. After a few minutes went by without a single rumble from their stomachs, they knew their meals was safe to eat. Eventually, the twins would be carted off to the Hospital Wing while the rest of the Gryffindors finished their lunches. Later, to the disbelief and bafflement of Hogwarts House Elves and Madam Pomphrey, the soup-like liquid the twins consumed was not originally a part of the planned meals and was found to be made from foreign spices blended to an almost atomic scale. The unnamed curry of death was found to be over seven thousand times stronger than the hottest peppers in the Magic and muggle world; it nearly broke the Scoville scale! The twins were lucky they didn't die from consuming that food. As it was, the twins spent the rest of that day in the Hospital Wing drinking a bitter potion that Snape made to cool down their boiling bodies.

It was not just the twins and Naruto that were pranking up and down the halls of Hogwarts. It seemed that after the first few pranks back and forth, the fun began to spread to other students and teachers as well. Some of the ghosts about the castle were starting to pop up occasionally to startle any passerby. Someone filled the desk in Transfiguration class with catnip and left cups all over the room transfigured into kittens. Snape even joined in the fun by spiking Dumbledore's goblet one night, turning the Headmaster's long flowing hair and proud beard into a curly stark black mass atop his head with a thin black strip on his chin. The Headmaster laughed and complimented the short change by commenting that it 'took a few decades off'.

Even with the Pranking mania that infected the school, classes went on as usual. Potions continued to be the bane of Gryffindors' existence. Transfiguration continually frustrated students with changing inanimate objects into more difficult animated objects. Defense Against the Dark Arts tested the students' mettle against the Imperious Curse. The majority of the lessons seemed to be either dull or repetitive. The only exceptions in Harry's case was Care of Magical Creatures and Wizard Cultures. Care of Magical Creatures was one of Harry's favorite classes because of the fact that Hagrid ran it. Hagrid always tried to keep the class fun and interesting by bringing in new (and sometimes illegal) magical creatures for the class to study. Wizard Cultures was neither dull or repetitive to Harry for a completely different reason.

The class didn't change after Hermione attempted to verbally berate the Professor. Naruto began each class with having them exercise. The simple fact that he said that exercising was a prerequisite to learning his magic was probably what enabled the students to pull through the grueling tasks he set before them. When they finished their routine for the day, Naruto would begin to tell them about the Elemental Nations. He would go on about how each nation's government was divided up. It's interesting that the nations operate in a feudal system. Daimyos are hereditary positions of power like the kings and queens of old. Below them are the Shinobi villages and Samurai Contingents, the country's main military force. Underneath the countries' military might is the everyday civilian.

Samurai protect the Daimyos and any other political figure of importance besides any within the Shinobi sector. The Shinobi sector acts as the country's main military might as well as a type of freelancer organization. The Shinobi villages are run by leaders chosen by council and Jonin vote with the approval of the land's Daimyo. The council within the Shinobi villages is divided equally by Shinobi clan leaders and leaders of the civilian sector. The council advises the Kage, who acts as a general, politician, and village leader. The main ranks within Shinobi are as follows: Kage, Jonin, Chunin, Genin, and Academy Student. Among those ranks are various special or intermediate ranks such as Tokubetsu Jonin and Jonin Commander. Among those positional ranks are skill level ranks such as E, C, B, A, and S. Shinobi can take on missions for the village based on their rank and skill level. Missions can come from anywhere, but can only be approved by the Kage in charge. Missions help support the Shinobi village economy and is one of the main fundings besides the Daimyo's that keeps the country's military active.

Soon, the students are going to be learning about various skills within the Shinobi sectors, including some of their Magics. Naruto said that the next week they were going to start on some of the most basic skill sets that Shinobi need. Harry couldn't wait to learn Shinobi magic. Currently though, Harry was walking towards Naruto's classroom, because the Professor asked to see him on Friday. Harry could only guess as to why Naruto wanted to see him.

During the weeks of pranking madness, Harry's mind was a bit distracted. Near the beginning of school, he received a letter from his godfather stating that he would be returning to Britain. The reason for this decision came from his godfather's worry for Harry's safety. With the events from the Quidditch World Cup and Harry's scar hurting, it painted a picture of dark times on the horizon. Harry couldn't help but worry for Sirius. He sent an owl as quick as possible to dissuade his godfather from coming back. With the ministry in full alert mode right now with all of the going ons between the terrorist attack and the growing tension rising in the community, the risks of Sirius being captured rises exponentially. Unfortunately, Harry has yet to receive a return letter from his godfather.

With his worry for his godfather, Harry was a bit inattentive in class. The Professor probably noticed Harry's inattention as did other teachers. Unlike most, who told him to pay attention and moved on, the Professor just told him to be in his classroom during his break period after lunch on Friday. Most likely Naruto was going to give him a lecture on focusing on the class and give him vast amounts of work to do. Harry shivered at the thought of the Professor giving him more exercises on top of what he already had to do. He heard what Naruto was putting the Hufflepuffs through and wanted no part of that ridiculous routine. The amount of work they were doing was insane! Then there was the fact that they had no actual homework for the class. All Naruto said was that they would have one paper test to fill out and an exam at the end of the year. Hopefully the Professor wouldn't give him paper homework to do because of his slight inattention. Heading back to reality after almost walking through a paper door, Harry noticed that he finally arrived at his destination. Entering the room and heading up the path, Harry could hear a short discussion ahead. As he entered the clearing at the top of the hill, he stopped and noticed that the Professor was not alone.

The guest that was talking softly to the Professor was a glassy eyed girl with a crown made up of maple leaves on top of blonde hair. In addition to the weird headpiece, she was wearing a robe/dress like apparel that was similar to what Naruto wore one day that Hermione stated was a kimono after a few inquiries. What made the kimono that the girl was wearing stand out was the fact that it had actual reddish orange leaves and dark blue feathers delicately sewn into it. Naruto was also wearing a kimono, but it was of a simpler design. A simple black fabric with red trim along the edges that had a single large orange spiral on the back. Between the two was a small table. On the table was a variety of papers, tiny cups and an old teapot.

Naruto was talking to the girl rapidly about something complex. Harry could only catch pieces of the conversation. The few words that Harry did pick up made little sense. What could 'bioelectric absorber', 'energy transference modulator', or 'process controller' even mean? Their conversation seemed to come to a lull as Naruto finally acknowledged Harry's appearance.

"Hello, Harry. Come have a seat." Naruto gestured to a small pillow beside the table as he lifted the teapot and poured a bit into a cup. "Would you like some tea?"

Harry walked over and slowly sat down at the table. Accepting the small cup, Harry sniffed it lightly. A soft aroma of honey, mint, and jasmine wafted up from the small cup. Taking a sip, Harry admitted to himself that the tea tasted quite well. Naruto, noticing that Harry seemed to relax a bit, decided to introduce his companion.

"Harry this is a friend of mine, Luna Lovegood. She's is in Ravenclaw and a year younger than you." Harry looked to his left towards the girl. Harry noticed that she too was nursing a small cup of tea. A small smile was on her face as she enjoyed her tea. "She's also taking Wizard Cultures the same as you."

Luna smiled lightly and gave a soft hello. Harry returned the gesture before looking towards the papers scattered across the table. The papers were filled with strange symbols. One of the pages had a fox-like diagram on it along with various shorthand notes. Seeing Harry's curious gaze, Naruto decided to explain.

"These are pet projects along with some designs on a request from Dumbledore. These here are seals," Naruto pointed to a set of pages with flowing symbols that were joined together. "Where I come from, they are used in an ancient art called Fuinjutsu." He then set the papers aside and picked up different ones. The symbols on those pages were made up of hard lines and weren't connected, instead they were in perfectly linear rows and columns. "These over here on the other hand are runes. They are your wizarding Magic's version of Fuinjutsu."

Naruto gestured towards Luna. "Luna here mentioned a few weeks back that she is taking Study of Ancient Runes as one of her electives. After I mentioned about reading about it and its' similarities with Fuinjutsu, she asked for some advise. I was more than happy to help her out."

"Yes," Luna nodded and spoke. Her voice soft and airy, but with an intelligence hidden underneath. "The class is mostly theoretical and I wanted to see some applications of it. Since Fuinjutsu and Ancient Runes work very similarly, I've asked Professor Bathsheda if it is alright if I attempt some of my theories with Naruto's supervision. She agreed and we tried some of the more basic rune formations. Since then, we've spent a couple of weeks bouncing around new ideas and trying to mix a bit of Fuinjutsu and Rune theory together to form something new. The most difficult part of mixing Fuinjutsu and Runes together is how they both are laid out and retract."

Naruto smiled and continued excitedly, ignoring Harry's eyes slowly glazing as the complexity of the conversation grew. "Right, the seals in Fuinjutsu are interconnected. This means that when energy is put into it, it directs that energy to the beginning of the entire array. Then the energy flows in a continuous stream through each seal without stopping. The order of the seals are highly sensitive and are affected differently depending on how the energy is processed before entering each seal. This means you can theoretically have an infinite possible combinations of seals. This also means that when you compress the seals, it has to stay in order to preserve the desired function. This is usually handled by using the basic Uzumaki sealing layout which uses a variety of interconnecting spirals that branch out. An unfortunate side effect of this method is that the space requirement to write the original formula before compression becomes infinitely larger the more complex the seal is. This also means that there is a limit to how small you can compress a seal. The more complex a seal is, the larger the compressed seal will be. The biggest hindrance for Fuinjutsu is the space requirement for the seals. As the size expands so does the chance for error or tampering."

Luna decided to continue the conversation. "Runes, on the other hand, can compress themselves until only a single rune is visible. Those little necklaces that have a single rune visible on them that are sold to muggles, the ones made by wizards anyway, are made up of thousands of Runes. Runes work like a nesting doll that is made up of images. The runes are set up in a box-like pattern, where each box is inside another box until you reach the end. The Runes that make the edges of the each box determines how the Runes are compressed and the image that appears when they are compressed. This is important, because the image determines the order that the inner Runes box edges are activated and the shape it forms. This goes on in a repeating pattern of affecting the inner images until the core of the Rune boxes is reached. The main problem with how the Runes compress is that there are only so many ways that a rune can compress and retain shape. This is because when a Rune is activated, the Rune image activates all of the Runes that make up the image at once. This weakens the stability of the whole Rune, which means more Runes have to be added to help stabilize it. The more Runes means less stable design, less stable design means more Runes necessary to bring stability. This recurring pattern means that Runes can only get so complex before it becomes too impractical to create that it won't work."

Naruto decided to bring the conversation to a close. "What Luna and I are doing is trying to mesh Fuinjutsu and Runes together. We're trying to achieve a blended formula mix that has the diversity of seals with the simplicity of Runes. With a Rune styled architecture, we can fit infinitely more seal scripts within a single space allowing for the possibility of creating even more ways for seals and Runes to be used. If we can get seal scripts to work properly within Rune space, we can remove the redundancy stabilizing problem within Runes allowing for impractical designs to become a reality. Our design, when finished, will be a magical breakthrough. It'll unleash infinite magic possibilities. Who knows, in a few years, it could change the way people use magic completely."

Naruto and Luna shared a grin. What they are working on was truly a fascinating magic subject that was usually overlooked. Harry just stared ahead blankly. Their talking was a bit too complex. Sure whatever they were talking about sounded important, but Harry just couldn't follow along. Where was Hermione when you needed her?

"Alright," Harry stated slowly. His voice was a bit shaky from all of the information that was just dumped on him. Hopefully he didn't come off as rude, but he kind of wanted to get back to the reason he was called here. "That's great and all. You wanted to see me for something?"

As if just remembering why he wanted Harry to meet up with him, Naruto's eyes widened slightly before he chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, sorry about all of that." Naruto nervously replied. "I tend to zone out a bit when I'm talking or working on something I'm really focused on."

Coughing into a fist slightly, Naruto continued. "Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about how you have been acting lately."

 _'Here it comes'_ Harry thought with a slight grimace. He didn't really want a lecture on paying attention in class. He knew it was important, but it was just difficult to study when he could be the reason that his godfather could find himself in trouble.

"You've been distracted lately. You're not putting as much effort into class and your mind is elsewhere. I've talked to your other teachers and they've said that you have done the same thing in their classes. If you have any concerns, please talk to someone about it." ' _What?_ ' Unaware of Harry's thought, Naruto continued. "Whatever is bothering you must be important enough to you that it's preventing you from focusing on your schoolwork. I just want you to know that you can at least come to me and talk about it. It's unhealthy to bottle everything up, I should know cause I've done something similar when I was younger." An image of Yami Naruto popped into Naruto's mind.

Harry looked to the ground in contemplation. "A friend of mine," Harry began slowly. Gaining from Naruto a curious look, he continued. "A friend of mine is planning on going someplace where he could get hurt." He couldn't really tell anyone besides Ron and Hermione about his worries for Sirius. The teachers might find it a bit disconcerting that he is worried about a criminal getting caught. "I haven't heard from him in a while, so I'm just worried for him."

Naruto looked down in thought. He looked Harry in the eyes. "Is your friend doing what he feels is important?"

"He's doing this because he is worried about me." Harry looked away. "I don't want him to get hurt because of me. I'm perfectly fine."

' _Ah…_ ' Naruto nodded in agreement. He heard about what Harry has went through so far in his short life. With what happened at the Quidditch World Cup, it was no wonder that people who are close to Harry are worried for him. He is just a kid after all. "He must think highly of you…but do you not think so highly of him? Do you think so little of your friend that you won't put your faith in him?"

"What?!" Harry exclaimed, startled by the question. "Of course not! I believe he can take care of himself. I'm just worried since I haven't heard from him in a long while."

"Then trust that he will stay safe." Naruto nodded and continued. "A friend of mine once said, 'when a person has something important they want to protect, that's when they can become truly strong'. If he is doing this because he wants to protect you, then he will find the strength to succeed. You don't need to worry. Instead, you should do all that you can to meet his expectations. Prove to him that you trust him to be all right. Prove that he can put his trust in you as well."

 _'Sirius is risking his life because he wants to protect me.'_ Harry looked down in contemplation. Images of his life so far passed through his head. All of the times he and his friends were in danger in the forefront of his mind. ' _I don't want to have my friends to be in danger because of me. I want them to see that I can defend myself. I want to protect my friends as well. To do that though, I need to become stronger._ ' Looking Naruto straight in the eyes, Harry gave off a determined look. "I will trust my friends. I will get stronger so that they don't have to worry about me. If anything, I will become stronger to protect them."

Luna smiled softly at Harry's answer. "I believe you'll become strong enough to protect your friends, Harry. Just remember to let them protect you as well so that you all can be strong together."

"Right! And I can help you all get truly strong as well. It's my job as a teacher to give my students as much help as possible so that they can eventually stand on their own feet. Look at Luna here. She can safely say she is the strongest Ravenclaw in her year."

Luna's smile waned slightly at that comment. Don't get her wrong, she does appreciate all of the effort Naruto has placed in her and she has become very strong for her age. It's just that what Naruto put her through was ridiculous! He had her doing more exercises than all of the Hufflepuffs combined. _'I think I almost died at one point… That day is very foggy.'_ And to think he has friends at home that do what she did as a warm up! A slight clap brought her and Harry's attention back towards Naruto as he stood up.

"I think that your friend will be fine." Naruto smiled encouragingly. "As long as he is doing whatever he can for his precious people, he will stay safe. He will come back. Believe in him and he will."

Watching Harry smile slightly and nod, Naruto told him he could leave if he wanted to. Harry bid farewell and started to leave before a thought crossed his mind. "Professor," getting a 'yes' from Naruto, he continued, "I was wondering why you and Luna are wearing a dr… kimono."

Shocked slightly, Naruto scratched the back of his head a little in embarrassment. "Well, I guess it's because Luna wanted to experience what a tea ceremony was like. I'm not that great in formal settings, but I do know how you're supposed to act in them. It wasn't that big of a deal, so last week we scheduled to have one during lunch today."

"Oh…" There wasn't much to say on that. It was like a fancy/formal picnic he guessed. He would probably learn of the deep cultural history later on in the year. Whether from Naruto in class or from the random fact of the day from Hermione is as of yet to be seen. "Well, goodbye for now."

As Harry left, Naruto and Luna returned to their discussion on seals and Runes. Eventually though, it came time for Luna to leave before she became late for class. Gathering all of her notes up, Luna left Naruto's classroom and headed off to her next class barefoot. It seemed like a lot of students were losing their shoes this year. The majority of Ravenclaws lost their shoes around the same time Luna's went missing.

Alone, Naruto continued to look over his notes. Kurama has expressed a desire to explore the school and the Forbidden Forest. Since a giant nine tailed fox wouldn't be able to maneuver throughout the halls very well and could cause panic among the students, Naruto was looking into a way to 'condense' Kurama so that he could be small enough to fit in the school. Currently, it appeared that the means for that to be possible won't happen until well into his and Luna's new seal/Rune methods development. With a sigh, Naruto set those papers aside for later and pulled up a different set of notes. These specific notes would be implemented very soon. They detailed the various Fuinjutsu links required to be made, since Dumbledore wants to add an additional security measure to prevent underaged wizards from entering the tournament that's coming up in a few weeks.

A couple of banging and scuffling sounds draw Naruto's attention. Looking up as he hears running, he watches two pink and blue blurs run up to him. The blurs came down in front of Naruto on their knees in bowed positions. Blinking slightly, Naruto took note that the blobs of paint were in fact the Weasley twins, Fred and George.

"We beseech thee oh great and wise Prankster of Orange. Our pranking ways have failed to match the greatness that is thou highest achievement in this war. Teach us oh great and powerful master. Teach us your prankster ways so that we may regain our prankster honor. We shall endeavor to do all that you require of us until you deem us ready."

Naruto blinked owlishly at them. What could have brought this on? Naruto looked upwards as he sorted through his clones' memories. In truth, the majority of the pranks that Naruto has pulled in Hogwarts have been done by clones. With the deadline for the seal that Dumbledore wants coming up, Naruto didn't really have time to focus on pranking. So in a state of compromise, he created a hundred clones to prank the school in anyway they see fit as long as those who picked on Luna and those who tried to prank him were pranked hard first. Thinking back, Naruto wondered what could cause the twins to react this way.

Suddenly a memory popped into Naruto's head. ' _Oh! Oh… that was a good one._ ' Naruto grinned. The teachers and students would never look at the Great Hall the same again. Looking down at his two new disciples, Naruto grinned wickedly. Standing and giving a flair of hand motion, Naruto began to speak in an exaggerated royal fashion. "Arise my pupils. We have much to discuss. You have much to learn before you may reach my level. Train and study hard, for one day too may you bask and exalt in the greatness that is of the master prankster."

"Yes master!" The twins exclaimed with grins.

Naruto couldn't wait to begin. Hogwarts shivered in fear.

My dear Naruto,

I hope you are doing well. I've just got back from a mission in France. It's a beautiful country, full of rich countryside. We should visit it sometime together when we have free time. The lights in Paris are lovely and some of their cinnamon buns are to die for. I was helping a family track down their loose Niffler when they lost track of it. The Scamanders were very thankful that I helped them find him before he attempted to take the Eiffel Tower. It was a bit funny how the little guy tried to stretch his pouch over the top of the tower and tried to force it in. I heard from Kakashi that there might be some Shinobi heading to Hogwarts soon as a security detail during a tournament happening there. If there are, I hope you all get along. I don't think any would be from Konoha, since you are already there. Anyway, I wanted to let you know that you are on my mind and that I miss you.

Forever yours,

Hinata


	6. Old Faces, New Places

**(A/N): Hey everyone. It's been awhile. I've been a bit busy. I'm unsure about the reactions I might get but here it is. Some people can be a bit intense. The stories are all for fun though and sometimes surprises come to those who wait. Here's chapter 6. Like always, I don't own either Naruto or Harry Potter.**

 **Glossary: unless otherwise stated**

 **Bold : spells/jutsu/bjuu talk**

Underline : letters

 _Italics : inner thoughts_

 **Chapter 6: Old Faces, New Places**

(Two weeks before Halloween)

A black dog streaked across a forest floor. It's coat was mangy, full of burs and dirt. The dog has been running non stop for a couple of hours. Nothing in the area could tell a person what was driving this dog on its' mad dash but the dog himself. To the muggles, it was a dog running for no reason in the forest. But to a few knowledgeable wizards, it was a man on the run. For that dog was none other than known criminal Sirius Black, alleged follower of You Know Who and Peter Pettigrew's killer.

It was a few weeks after stepping on British soils again that Sirius noticed a change in the air. There seemed to be a weight pressing down on him from nowhere. He could feel eyes on him, even when there was no one around. He played the jovial muggle throughout the town he was in, trying to throw off any attention to himself. A full on battle was only a last resort. When a wizard is sent to Azkaban, a trace is placed on them. On the off chance that a miracle happened and they escaped, the instant they use a spell should notify the ministry to their location so that they can be captured again. So a battle would bring the Ministry right on top of him. Not many wizards knew he was an animagus and the amount of Magic it took to transform was just under the amount that would alert the Ministry to where he was. So once he was outside of town, he shifted into a dog and started to run.

The feeling of being followed never left him. Whoever he sensed was somehow keeping up with him. A panting dog sound to his right informed him that his pursuers were gaining on him. A sharp left turn saved him from a tackle. A large white blur blasted through the tree he just passed. Running through the splinters, his fur was torn even more, bits of blood trailing off. A buzzing sound to his left was disconcerting because the sounds were out of place in this forest. Bugs would have silenced themselves long before he even neared them.

Sirius wasn't sure why he did it, but he was glad for it. He took a sharp right turn, breaking through the brush as he did so. To his left was a vast cliff side. If he continued going straight, he would have fell to his death since his Magic was running low. As he continued to run, bugs started appear along the cliff side. Sirius did not recognize these bugs and did not want to find out what would happen if he let them catch him. Pulling deep into his reserves, Sirius picked up his pace. He started to pull away from the bugs.

Lights could be seen up ahead. The kind that marked a muggle town. The ministry wouldn't dare attempt to battle out among muggles. Since the trace only knows where a spell was casted and not what spell, he could apparate somewhere there. The ministry would only know he apparated there and not where he was apparating to until they used a locator charm on the spell residue. That should buy him some time to escape if he could pull it off. With a plan forming in his head, Sirius grinned. He could make it. He would make it, for Harry.

As soon as he entered the town streets, he transformed back into his normal form. He could only use spells in his normal form and needed to conserve his magic for an apparation. He didn't care if muggles saw him at this point, it would slow the ministry down from requiring them to erase muggle memories. He continued to run, looking about for a place to escape. Seeing a path to the right, Sirius jumped for it. Unfortunately he ran straight into a woman. Cursing his luck, he hurriedly attempted to disentangle himself from the woman.

"Sorry," he said as he turned to continue his run.

" **Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms** "

Pain erupted from Sirius's back. Even with his body starting to shut down, Sirius tried to apparate, but something was wrong. He couldn't feel his magic. Sirius stumbled forward before falling to his knees. Tilting his head to the left, his eye caught pale eyes on a soft face. The woman he ran into was a part of his pursuers. Suddenly a swarm of bugs condensed on her right and a blur of white and brown fur on her left. The swarm turned into a cloaked man with dark glasses. The blur of fur separated into a large dog and man with wild markings. The thing that caught Sirius's eyes the most though, was the fact that they each wore a metal plate with a stylized leaf.

He heard the talk going on in the magical underground. He heard the tales of the blood thirsty wizards that would do anything for money. He knew once they had you death was all that awaited you. Unable to escape, Sirius sighed in depression. He would never see his godson again. Being reunited with him after all these years made his time in Azkaban worth it. Now though, he would be ripped away from him again. This time for good. He would never be able to see him grow up. He'll never get to tell him tales of his father. He won't be able to meet him after he graduates from Hogwarts. He won't be there when he gets married. He won't be there for the birth of his firstborn. So much time taken away. He had so much to look forward to.

"I'm sorry, Harry…" Sirius whispered as he collapsed onto the ground. All he saw was black.

...Line...Break...

The week that Durmstrang and Beauxbatons were to arrive was quickly approaching. All throughout the school, chaos ensued. Teachers were running back and forth cleaning up classrooms and dorm rooms. New decorations were being put up throughout the halls daily. The pranks that students pulled were beginning to stifle. The fun from pranks was beginning to dull due to the teacher's harsher than normal punishments. There were a few who stayed strong to the cause though, even if they had to endure long hours of cleaning up and polishing armor. The preparations for the school grew so great and stressful that one night Dumbledore gave a school-wide ban on pranks until after the other schools arrived. This statement drew forth a strong desire to prank in the Weasley twins. When they sought advice from their pranking master he had only one thing to say: "I won't stop you, as long as you don't get caught". Wicked grins spread on their faces as they left to cause chaos.

Even with the distractions and disruptions that happened each day, the preparations eventually came to fruition. Hogwarts looked almost brand new. Classrooms were neat and highly organized. All of the suits of armor were bright and shiny. The dorm rooms were surprisingly clean and open spaced. A few students even recovered some of their lost shoes (not all of the students lost items due to theft). Unfortunately the "newness" of Hogwarts would not last, which made it all the more lucky for the teachers' and Dumbledore's stress levels that the day for the other schools to enter their halls finally arrived.

The students were going to meet the new arrivals outside, but Dumbledore was informed about their arrival methods. It was thought better than to instead of rushing the students to either end of the school to meet the delegates from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons that they would meet the guests in the Great Hall. When the arrivals began, the students were rushed to their house tables within the Great Hall. Only a few caught the delegates arrivals, but that didn't prevent the impacts their arrivals made from being felt by all the students.

Beauxbatons arrived first by flying carriage. The fancy looking blue box was pulled by six great winged horses. Hagrid waved the carriage down, almost losing his head to twenty-four hooves in the process. The horses tossed their manes and pawed the ground when they landed. The carriage came to a stop in front of the main gates. Durmstrang arrived from a ship that rose from the black lake. A ghostly flag blew in the wind as the ship coasted towards Hogwarts. Not a soul was seen on the ship until it reached the shore. It was only when both set of delegates arrived that the students were introduced. The visiting schools entered the Great Hall in style.

When Beauxbatons' arrival was announced, a black girl with spiky red hair walked in. Her amber eyes crinkled in frustration as she walked to the podium. The thing that drew the most attention from the students was the long sword she drew. Flaring the sword a bit she swung it down too fast for the students to see until the blade came to a stop. The sharp edge tapped the center of the podium eagles head gently, yet generated a large "ting" sound. The woman stayed in the same position, even as the doors to the Great Hall opened. Suddenly rows of blue garbed girls walked in. They walked with grace and poise. Each step they took was followed by an unanimous soft sigh. As they neared the front, they picked up speed, drawing some too happy grins from some of the male students. The redhead's grip on her sword tightened a bit. Suddenly hundreds of tiny chirping blue birds flew out of the Beauxbatons girls small blue coats. As the girls came up to the podium, they turned right and began to stand in even lines facing the Hogwarts students. A large and tall woman walked slowly into the room with an almost equally tall woman. The larger of the two walked with the same grace and poise as her students. Her face briefly sliding behind her large fur coat seemed to draw Hagrid's eyes. She seemed to gaze his way too before greeting Dumbledore and stepping to the side with her students. The slightly shorter woman beside the headmistress walked with the grace of a predator. Her straight blonde hair did nothing to hide her stoic expression as she walked. She walked by the redhead and whispered something that sounded like "stay cool" before walking away. With those words though, the redhead retracted her blade and stood next to the Beauxbatons students. The two woman who Naruto easily identified as Kumo Shinobi, Samui and Kamui, flanked the Beauxbatons students with one on both sides.

After the students settled down slightly from the display. Dumbledore announce the Durmstrang school. Just like Beauxbatons, a shinobi entered the Great Hall alone. Unlike the other shinobi though, a large wooden dragon followed him. His painted face showed nothing as the dragon coiled around him and lept ahead only to return to his side a moment later. As he walked, the Durmstrang students walked in with long staffs. With a continuous rhythm, they struck their staffs against the ground, sending sparks everywhere. They twirled their staffs around, still finding time to strike the ground. As they were reaching the podium, shocked whispers spread as Viktor Krum walked in beside his headmaster. Fairly ignored was the rather short brown haired Matsuri, who walked behind the two men with an excited grin. Viktor stepped in line with his classmates as two youths blew fire that formed a Phoenix. The Durmstrang headmaster embraced Dumbledore before joining his students. Naruto grinned when Kankuro smirked towards him. The Suna shinobi flanked the Durmstrang students in the same way as the Kumo shinobi did for the Beauxbatons.

"Welcome friends." Dumbledore smiled to his students and guests. "Tonight, for the first time in a long time, our three schools Durmstrang, Beauxbatons, and Hogwarts have come together again. We have come together for a great tournament. But first, let us join together in feast and merriment!"

With those words, the Beauxbatons students were ushered towards the Ravenclaw table and the Durmstrang towards Slytherin. The students meshed fairly well (some of the Ravenclaw males were a little too eager to offer seats for the Beauxbatons girls). The headmasters walked up and took seats at the center of the main table. Matsuri and Karui each took seats next to their respective school charges. Kankuro and Samui followed the headmasters and took seats beside the heads of their respective schools. When the food appeared, the feast truly began.

As the students, guards, and teachers ate, conversations filled the room. Many of the students were having conversations about what life is like at other schools. Teachers conversed on changes to class schedules to accommodate the school delegates. The Shinobi stayed silent, keeping an eye on their surroundings while eating. Dumbledore was having a conversation with the mistress of Beauxbaton, Madame Maxime, when there was a deep gasp at the teacher's table. A few of the teachers stopped their conversations and turned to see what the problem was. The Shinobi at the table didn't react in anyway except that Kankuro shook his head. Down near the end of the table, Naruto had a fork plunged all the way through his hand. Apparently Hagrid wasn't paying attention and stabbed him. Before the stabbing, Naruto felt his instincts wanting to move his hand in an upward knife jab laced with wind chakra. Since there was no killing intent in the air, Naruto ignored his instincts until it was too late. He stared down at the fork with a miffed expression. "Oh look… I've been impaled."

Naruto grabbed the fork and wretched it out of his hand. Naruto ignored the looks he got as he grabbed a napkin and wiped the blood away. His hand was already healed and he has received worse wounds than that from friends. Hagrid continued to apologize even after Naruto said it was fine. Eventually the teachers' table went back to normal. The students, ignorant of the actions at the teachers' table, continued to have conversations about girls, boys, and life in general.

Dumbledore eventually stood up and walked to the podium. It was finally time to get the triwizard tournament underway. "Now with our bellies full and spirits high, we can go over the triwizard tournament."

Those words silenced the Great Hall instantly. Seeing that he had everyone's attention, Dumbledore motioned towards Ludo Bagman and Barty Crouch, who arrived shortly after the other schools. "Ludo Bagman and Barty Crouch will serve as judges alongside the three headmasters to evaluate the Champions' performances."

Dumbledore then reveals a large stone/clay like oversized goblet. It was fairly unappealing and students didn't think much of it. "Students must drop their names into the Goblet of Fire if they wish to enter the tournament. The Goblet chooses the most worthy entrants to compete in the dangerous tasks." The Goblet gathered the students attention with excitement. "The champions will be selected tomorrow night on Hallowe'en. In addition, may the Shinobi with Beauxbatons and Durmstrang stand up."

Kankuro, Matsuri, Samui, and Karui stood up straight. They each held a professional look in their eyes as they stayed silent. There were hushed whispers among the students now that those four were identified as Shinobi. They all heard the stories going about.

Dumbledore gestured to each Shinobi before continuing. "With the changes to the Tournament like adding an age limit, it was decided that it would be in the schools' interests to have guards for the tournament. To keep the guards impartial in regards to the tournament, the hosting school would not choose the guards while the guest schools would each bring a set of guards to work together. They are here for your protection and to make sure there isn't any tampering in the tournament. Remember the tournament is extremely dangerous. We don't need any tomfoolery increasing the dangers. Be that as it may, if any of you has a concern in regards to yours or your fellow students' safety, please feel free to bring it up to one of these four. Be in mind that they are guests here as well and deserve to be treated just like everyone else."

Dumbledore smiled. "With that out of the way, would students please file out so that we can prepare the Goblet."

The students began to get up and slowly make their way out of the Great Hall. The students from the other schools followed the Hogwarts houses they were placed with to find their temporary sleeping quarters for the year. Eventually only the headmasters, Naruto, Kankuro, Samui, Crouch, Bagman, and moody were left in the Great Hall. Karui and Matsuri went with the students.

The podium was moved and the goblet took its place. Dumbledore approaches the goblet and began to write a long chain around the Goblet. With the Age Line complete, Dumbledore stood up and nodded towards Naruto. Naruto returned the nod and pulled out a small scroll. Naruto set one end of the scroll down, touching the Goblet of Fire, and rolled the scroll open. The scroll rolled and rolled. It continued to roll, until the end barely missed touching the Great Hall entrance. The entire scroll was black. If one looked closely though, they would see that the black was just very fine lines scrunched up together as tight as possible, giving the illusion of one solid color. Naruto stood up and backed away, gesturing for the others to back away as well. Once enough room was made, Naruto made the ram symbol and stated "fuin".

The effect wasn't instantaneous. For a minute, nothing happened. Before the headmasters or Shinobi could complain however, the scroll lit up. To the wizards' amazement the lines seemed to move on their own, slowly sliding off the scroll and around the Goblet of Fire. Once all of the ink came off of the scroll and made a circle around the goblet inside Dumbledore's Age Line, the seal did something that surprised even the Shinobi. The glowing ink began to rise up into the air, moving into interlocking patterns around the goblet until a webbed dome covered it. The glow faded away, leaving a black mass in the air. Then the ink too disappeared. The only sign of anything being added left was the five symbols resting against Dumbledore's Age Line.

"What was that!" Karkaroff exclaimed.

"That ladies and gentlemen was a seal I asked our current Wizard Cultures professor to create. It's just another safety measure to ensure no underaged wizard enters the tournament." Dumbledore explained in a jovial manner, his eyes sparkling.

Kankuro whistled lowly. "Man Naruto, I didn't know you had the brains for Fuinjutsu."

"Hah," Naruto barked a laugh. "You're just jealous that you couldn't come up with something this great."

"Big talk from someone who didn't even condense their fuinjutsu formula."

"Actually that was the condensed version. The full formula almost didn't fit in my classroom."

"Yea right, how big is your classroom, thirty square feet? More than enough space to fit a couple of chained sequences together. The seal floating on air was new though. Never seen a seal do that before."

"My classroom is roughly four square miles."

Kankuro choked slightly at the number. "What on earth did you put into the seal that would require that much space to prevent underaged wizards from entering?"

"It took over ten thousand clones to get the seal ready in time." Naruto ignored Kankuro and mimed patting the air. "My baby is very thorough."

"Who cares how it's made or how long it took to make it. How does it work? What does it do? What can it do?" Mad-eye Moody interrupted. "How can we trust something you just admitted into barely making to work? Maybe we should just have you take it down. Surely Dumbledore's Age Line is enough."

"It's alright, Alistar. I have complete faith in my teachers," Dumbledore waved off Moody's concern. "Now that that is taken care of, is there anything else anyone would like to add?" None of the wizards present were willing to add any security measure towards the goblet. Who were they to question the might and intelligence of Albus Dumbledore. The Shinobi didn't add anything since they literally had nothing they could add. Samui wasn't knowledgeable in Fuinjutsu. Kankuro wasn't a rookie in Fuinjutsu, but anything he could add would pale in comparison to the master quality monster that Naruto added. Then there was the fact that you shouldn't add a seal onto another one if you didn't know the entirety of the first seal. Seeing no contentions, Dumbledore dismissed everyone. They were mainly only all there to supervise/officiate the security measures for the tournament.

As everyone started to go off on their own, Kankuro stayed to talk with Naruto. They talked about what they've been up to since the end of the war and how the villages have improved. Kankuro mentioned how he's been working on some interesting new puppets. Eventually, through some machinations or other, they found themselves in Naruto's Classroom. They were planning to have a short spar so that Kankuro could test his new puppets out.

"Remember Naruto, no power ups like the Kyuubi or sage mode. I'll keep everything to nonlethal." Kankuro stated as he laid a scroll on the ground. "And don't break my puppets."

"Sure." Naruto stretched his arms and legs. "First to surrender or knockout?"

"Surrender," Kankuro stated as a puff of smoke revealed a puppet that looked like a vague mesh man with knight armor on.

"Ready when you are." Naruto grinned, relaxing himself into a loose fighting stance. Even with him not using any of his power ups, Naruto was a kage level Shinobi. Kankuro at most was a high A class to low S class Shinobi. In a straight up fight, Naruto would win. But they were Shinobi, they didn't fight fair unless they had to. While Naruto was a close range specialist with a variety of mid and a few long range techniques, Kankuro was a long range fighter who used his puppets in place of himself. As long as Kankuro stayed out of Naruto's sight and range, he had a chance to win.

"Ready." Kankuro stated with a smirk.

"Set." Naruto returned cheekily.

"Go." A loud bang filled the clearing.

Naruto stood still in slight shock. A thin line appeared on his left cheek and leaked a small amount of blood before sealing itself shut. Kankuro's puppet had one of its arms raised with a small metal tube sticking out smoking.

"What was that?!" Naruto exclaimed in alarm.

"That was my newest puppet." Kankuro replied with a wicked grin. "I've added a lot of weaponry from the muggle world. I call it the Armada."

Naruto began to grin. This spar might be interesting after all.

...Line...Break...

Dear Kankuro,

I just wanted to see how you were doing. This letter is obviously not in an official capacity and so you have no reason to show it to anyone else. In fact, I **implore** you to not mention it to anyone else. As you know, Matsuri wanted to be on a mission out there to see how our worlds differ. I care about Matsuri very much and gave her a simple guarding mission. I'd like to take this time to remind you that I would be **extremely** upset with you if anything were to happen to her. I have word that Naruto will be at this Hogwarts at the same time as you, please give him my regards. I hope you are doing well and that Matsuri is enjoying herself as well. This should be a fairly easy mission, so take this time to relax for a bit. You've been a bit tense lately and barely socialize with anyone besides family or for a mission. Take a breather. Maybe find yourself a girlfriend so that Temari will stop pestering me for double dates. Anyway, I'll probably send a formal letter with this one so I'll stop writing on this one for now.

Have fun,

Gaara.


End file.
